<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here by vat7k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452387">Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k'>vat7k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd Person, Child Abuse, Drabble, Lillie's POV, Trauma, really short, tw abuse, tw vomit, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you weren't the one being hit, it still hurt to listen to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion &amp; Lilie | Lillie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this delves into really dark themes; I'm venting about irl situations by making this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when you weren't the one being hit, it still hurt to listen to. </p><p>You knew once your brother was in trouble you should've helped but you felt so scared and helpless. You just ran to the nearest bathroom and locked yourself in there, hoping to muffle the noises of the yelling but unfortunately, it doesn't do much.</p><p>"Mother! No no, please I'm sorry, I'm sorry!-" the sound of your brother yelling is cut off by a harsh "slap!" followed by a pained yelp from Gladion.</p><p> You feel sick immediately. You crouch down to the toilet, vomiting up anything you had eaten at dinner. You can’t help but feel utterly defeated as you hear another smack and a yell from Gladion.</p><p>It sounds so odd. So odd to hear your tough brother reduced to screaming sobs from your mom and it makes you angry. Yet you're so powerless to do anything but listen to the horrible sounds echoing through your house. </p><p>You cry and whimper, trying to block out the sounds of what’s happening outside. The walls are too thin in this house. </p><p>It finally stops and you're too scared to leave the bathroom. You just sit there for another twenty minutes before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The next time you see your brother he's back to his usual self. He acts as if nothing happened. Of course, he does; Its a regular occurrence in this house. You know how he holds his pride above anything, and showing vulnerability would crumble that. So you both act like nothing happened, even if it’s not for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>